Shrink-wrap films have been made of polymer plastics to protect the underlying surface, such as in sealing food containers, scuba tanks, and even batteries, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,415 entitled “Shrink Wrap Battery Package.”
Shrink wrap has also been applied to the exterior of vehicles, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,786 entitled “Exterior Automotive Laminate with Pressure Sensitive Adhesive.”
Shrink wrap films have also been applied to other objects such as golf clubs, as described in U.S. 2008/0,076,593 and entitled “Customized Golf Clubs and Method for Making Same.”